


ɢᴏᴏᴅ ɢᴀᴍᴇ

by BurningDevotion



Series: 𝗞𝘆𝗼𝗿𝗶 𝗶𝘀 𝗟𝗶𝗳𝗲║𝗢𝗡𝗘𝗦𝗛𝗢𝗧𝗦 [2]
Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bottom Kusanagi Kyou, Boys In Love, Cumshot, Erotica, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, IorixKyo, M/M, NSFW, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Smut, Top Yagami Iori, hard fingering, light rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningDevotion/pseuds/BurningDevotion
Summary: 𝐒𝐈𝐍𝐎𝐏𝐒𝐈𝐒 ▌El nuevo apartamento es un desastre. Desde que se mudaron, Kyo no se despega del tonto juego de video; y los muebles y demás pertenencias no se acomodarán por sí solos. ¿Cómo actuará Iori ante la desfachatez de Kyo?
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori, Yagami Iori/Kusanagi Kyou
Series: 𝗞𝘆𝗼𝗿𝗶 𝗶𝘀 𝗟𝗶𝗳𝗲║𝗢𝗡𝗘𝗦𝗛𝗢𝗧𝗦 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118678





	ɢᴏᴏᴅ ɢᴀᴍᴇ

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️𝗡𝗦𝗙𝗪⚠️
> 
> 𝗚𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝗴𝗮𝗺𝗲 (𝗚𝗚) ║ Expresión que denota felicitación luego de completar una misión, partida o nivel de videojuego. Es equivalente a «¡Buena partida!». Sin embargo, ya no es exclusiva de los gamers. Actualmente se emplea en cualquier ámbito. Suele interpretarse como: «¡Bien hecho!» o «¡Buen trabajo!».

El auto amarillo iba a toda marcha, casi derrapaba por el carril contrario. Los conos brillantes de seguridad volaron tras cruzarse en el camino, pero el _conductor_ evitó con éxito los imperfectos de la pista.

La siguiente curva era una «u» perfecta, misma que bañaba de peligro el límite del concreto. Los autos resbalaron al precipicio, no sin antes chirriar las llantas contra el asfalto; pero el amarillo prevaleció, en todas las curvaturas y desniveles.

A 500 metros: la meta. Los vehículos restantes se entremetían y lo impactaban con la defensa para lanzarlo a la derrota. Las curvas cerradas y los señalamientos le impedían guardar la calma. Chasqueó la lengua. Consiguió evadir a los autos, pero un golpe por detrás lo sacó de sus casillas: las llantas patinaron y dio un giro de 180°.

Logró controlarse y retomó la autopista. No se dejaría vencer. Aceleró. Los deportivos rivales intentaron acorralarlo. El puente angosto casi fue alcanzado por el participante azul y por el rojo, pero el amarillo fue más ágil y los rebasó. Al frente despejado; detrás los competidores. Sonrió. Fue el primero en cruzar los recuadros blancos y negros pintados en la autopista.

_«CONGRATULATIONS, YOU’RE 1ST!»._

—No entiendo por qué te gustan esas tonterías —espetó.

La luz relampagueó en ambos pares de pupilas, y la imagen de transición apareció: anunciando la nueva partida. 

—Paso el rato con ellas —afirmó, mientras volvía a concentrarse con el mando del videojuego entre las manos.

Habían planeado cambiar de apartamento cuatro meses atrás, y hasta ahora lo habían logrado. El anterior estaba muy comprimido y con vecinos molestos. Asimismo, tenían que agacharse por cada puerta que cruzaran, y es que medir poco más de metro con ochenta no era tan común en Japón, y la mayoría de los departamentos seguían el patrón que excluía a la minoría de altos. Así que, no se negaron a la mudanza tras encontrarse el sitio perfecto, mismo que se acomodaba a sus necesidades; aún si tenían que migrar a otro distrito.

Ahora que vivían en el apartamento nuevo se desplazaban con mayor libertad, pese a que los muebles aun no estaban en el sitio predestinado. La pantalla se encontraba sobre una cómoda, y el lateral del sillón grande, apuntaba hacia ella; de forma que para sentarse y ver la T.V. tenían que girarse de costado, y por muy molesto que resultara, no había sido impedimento para que Kyo jugara una partida, o infinitas. Por lo tanto, no era sorpresa que en cada oportunidad, modificara su postura o tomara asiento de forma extraña, con tal de asegurar su «comodidad».

El primer día decidieron descansar; el viaje había sido largo. Era comprensible que no quisieran desempacar. El segundo y tercer día, salieron a conocer la ciudad y como habían regresado tarde al apartamento, no les alcanzó el tiempo. En el cuarto día, el Yagami comenzó a ordenar. Su grave error fue haber colocado la pantalla primero, pues Kyo no tardó en instalarse frente a ella (como ahora lo estaba). El quinto día, Iori se negó a continuar. No acomodaría los muebles si nada más él se llevaría todo el trabajo. No le costaba realizarlo, pero dos personas habitaban allí; no era posible que solo una se hiciera cargo. 

—¿Terminaste? Recuerda que tienes que ordenar todo esto.

Kyo rodó los ojos y respondió: —Aún no, y ya me lo habías dicho.

—Parece que no entiendes.

—Como digas, en un momento voy.

—¿A qué hora, Kyo? ¿Cuándo demonios te apartarás de ahí?

El más joven exhaló con fuerza. Los irises volvían a reflejar los colores vivos del juego.

—Me está yendo excelente, como era de esperar —sonrió altanero—. No me iré de aquí hasta que pierda.

—Hasta que pierdas…

—Ajá; y créeme, eso está difícil.

—Ya veremos —afirmó y se acercó a la pared detrás del mueble, directo al interruptor. Cogió el primer enchufe.

—No te atrevas —arrojó, y sus ojos se afilaron—. Deja de ser idiota. Solo quiero jugar un rato, ¿es mucho pedir?

El pelirrojo le echó una mirada incrédula sin dejar de sujetar el cable.

—¿Un día y medio te parece un rato?

—¡Joder, Yagami! No te comportes como Shizuka —refunfuñó—. ¡Ya lo hemos hablado! En un minuto termino y te ayudo, pero déjame en paz.

Iori bufó aburrido y soltó el cordón de electricidad. Tomó algunas de las cajas y las acomodó sobre una mesa mediana que se encontraba cerca. Comenzó a desempacar y acomodar un par de muebles pequeños, solo para darse la vuelta y cruzarse de brazos mientras Kyo ni se inmutaba: parecía que su alma le pertenecía al tonto juego de vídeo.

—Mierda, Kyo. ¿Te vas a quedar allí? —cuestionó iracundo y sus ojos se estacionaron en los auriculares de diadema que el otro recién se había puesto. Se acercó a paso largo y se los arrancó.

—Si te escuché —resopló sin voltear a verlo—. Cuando pierda voy a ordenar lo que quieras, ¿contento? —soltó un ademán—. Mientras lárgate por ahí. No me molestes.

Iori lo sujetó del mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—Ni creas que yo voy a ordenar todo. No actúes como un niñato.

—¡Vaya! Estoy jugando en línea —empujó al pelirrojo—. No puedo poner pausa ni salirme así porque sí —cascó los audífonos en sus orejas y trató de recuperar la partida con éxito, sonriendo en el acto—. Disculpa por ser tan buen jugador y no conocer la derrota.

Iori lo escarneció con los ojos. Imaginó alzarlo en peso y estrellarlo contra la pared; pero no era el momento para iniciar una pelea, menos si resultaba en más desorden. Observó la partida: había cinco automóviles a toda marcha en una pista angosta rodeada de palmas, arena y andenes anchos. 

—Hasta que pierda, Yagami —reafirmó al notar que Iori no se movía de allí.

—Bien —exhaló con una sonrisa molesta—, hasta que pierdas.

Cogió su equipaje de mala gana y lo llevó al guardarropa. Quería ganar tiempo para que el otro idiota estuviera desocupado e hiciera su parte como prometió. Cuando estaba por terminar, un ruido como llovizna proveniente del baño se adentró a sus oídos. No le dio importancia, y continuó acomodando las prendas.

La puerta crujió y sintió la presencia del hombre en el hueco de la entrada. Giró la cabeza, y en efecto, encontró a Kyo semidesnudo con la tolla anudada a la cintura, y otra más pequeña a la mano. Los cabellos húmedos y alborotados se pegaban a su frente.

—¿Qué? ¿Has perdido?

—Para nada —aseguró—, solo tuvimos un descanso y lo aproveché para ducharme —frotó la toalla diminuta en la cabeza, e hizo presión para contrarrestar la humedad—. En diez minutos comenzamos de nuevo. ¿Dónde diablos está mi ropa interior, eh?

Iori endureció las cejas.

—¿Por qué diablos habría de saberlo? Tus maletas están allá —señaló un pilar de cajas de cartón y demás equipaje en el rincón de la estancia—. Largo.

—Bien —contestó apático y se alejó, dejando la habitación abierta a propósito.

Iori resopló, se levantó y azotó la recámara. Luego volvió a su quehacer: metió la última cazadora al clóset y cerró sus puertas. Decidió acomodar lo que restaba: ambas mesitas de noche, la cómoda, sus pertenencias en los cajones y demás lociones y productos similares. El tiempo se le fue en ello.

El reloj apuntó las seis de la tarde. Estaba por oscurecer y el imbécil de Kyo seguía embobado en la pantalla, pero ahora con la musiquilla nefasta del videojuego en el fondo. ¿Lo hacía para cabrear a Iori? Parecía un niño con juguete nuevo, pero el idiota tenía veinte.

Iori chasqueó la lengua: ¿por qué había accedido a la petición?, ¿desde cuándo Kyo hacía lo que le daba en gana?, ¿por qué acomodaría los muebles hasta que perdiera? Estaba claro, nunca aparecería el aclamado _«Game over»_. 

No le importó. Iba a ir por Kyo y lo estrellaría contra el suelo junto a la consola si era necesario. No escucharía sus excusas; esta vez no cedería ante su palabra. Abrió la puerta, salió de la habitación con paso marcado, y en cuanto vio al otro, se detuvo en seco.

Una ola de calor le azotó el abdomen bajo.

Kyo seguía en el juego, esta vez con las rodillas (ligeramente separadas) sobre el asiento; las caderas muy alzadas y el torso apoyado en el brazo del sofá, donde sus codos también descansaban. Tenía los ojos en la pantalla, el _joypad_ en las manos y los oídos sin auriculares. Solo llevaba puesto el calzoncillo ajustado.

Un _poco_ sugerente para su gusto.

Iori inhaló profundo, y se pasó los dedos por el largo flequillo. ¡¿Por qué mierda Kyo estaba de esa manera?! Peor cuando más lo quería reprender. ¿Lo estaba jodiendo? Lo más seguro ¿Quién se acomodaba así para jugar? ¡Nada más el idiota de Kyo! ¡¿Qué acaso le exigía que lo follara?! Porque esa posición se lo gritaba.

Comprimió los dedos. No caería en tal estupidez. Se dio la vuelta hacia la habitación, y al tentar el picaporte, su cabeza le susurró una tontería —que sin duda, llevaría a cabo—. Se aclaró la garganta para que el Kusanagi notara su presencia, pero este no se movió ni un milímetro. Así que, curvó las comisuras, nefasto; y se acercó paso a paso, sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Extendió la palma de la mano y la estrelló en una de las nalgas.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Nadie juega así, Kyo —susurró al oído—. Estás provocando a mi entrepierna.

Kyo volteó con ojos grandes. El auto salió de la autopista pero logró redirigirlo.

—¡Por un carajo! ¡No! —escupió—. ¿¡Primero te molestas, y ahora estás calie… —negó en silencio—. ¡No sé qué perversiones traigas en mente, pero te aseguro que no me acomodé con ninguna rara intención! —precisó, y no mentía. Como bien se había dicho, jugar por horas continuas le obligó a buscar otras maneras de acomodarse, incluso si estas parecían extrañas e incómodas (o insinuantes, como juzgó el Yagami).

Trató de acomodarse pero Iori no se lo permitió.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Permanece así.

Kyo frunció el entrecejo y volvió la atención al auto. Le era más importante la partida que averiguar las intenciones del Yagami (aunque no era tan complicado descubrirlas).

Iori volteó a la T.V., y una sonrisilla le coloreó el rostro de picardía. El otro había vuelto a ganar, pero no por más tiempo. Apoyó una rodilla en el espacio libre del sillón, remangó su camisa, y con la punta de los dedos delineó los muslos.

—Aún lado —ordenó Kyo, agitando la cadera.

—No.

El Kusanagi suspiró. Aprovechó la transición del juego para aclarar detalles con el otro hombre.

—Yagami —pronunció con voz tranquila mientras la caricia le erizaba la piel—. Después lo hacemos, ¿sí? Ahora… no. Hasta que pierda.

—Hasta que pierdas...

Kyo asintió. La nueva carrera de autos, comenzó.

—¿Así como prometiste acomodar?

—Ordenaré los muebles y esas tonterías —exhaló, y enseguida suavizó su tono—, pero solo hasta que pierda, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien.

Kyo prestó atención a la autopista, satisfecho. Esperó a que Iori comprendiera y se alejara, pero hizo justo lo contrario: su otra mano se unió a la faena. La deslizó por la cara interna del muslo y acarició los genitales mediante la prenda íntima.

El auto se desvió del carril una vez más.

—Tch. ¡Yagami, hablo en serio! Deja de estar jugando, ¿quieres?

—Lo mismo digo.

Iori se reacomodó. Sostuvo los muslos que no dejó de estimular con los pulgares, y con la lengua trazó un camino desde el inicio de la pierna hasta el nacimiento de los glúteos. Luego bajó con mordisqueos por el mismo trayecto.

—No seas idiota. Cuando termine la partida, vamos a la cama.

El Yagami ignoró el comentario y continuó con la sexy tortura. Las manos viajaron más arriba y tentaron los glúteos firmes y prominentes. Cogió la prenda íntima que los cubría y la restregó suavemente contra la piel. Metió el dedo por el interior del algodón, tomó el puente del calzoncillo y lo estiró para luego soltarlo, impactándose de regreso entre las nalgas.

—¡Mierda, Yagami! ¡¿Puedes irte?!

El vehículo se estrelló contra el guardarriel. Cada vez le costaba más a Kyo redirigirlo.

—Aún no.

Apretó un glúteo y luego el otro, sin llegar a la línea que los dividía pero acercándose a ella. Luego llevó el tacto por debajo del bóxer slip, e hizo lo mismo. Ocupó los labios de regreso: los paseó a lo largo de los glúteos, mordisqueando una que otra vez. Tiró de la tela hacia arriba, que se entremetió en la hendidura, y con su lengua recorrió la zona. 

A pesar de que la estimulación fue hecha a través de la tela, Kyo sintió la humedad de la lengua, y un pequeño espasmo le pulsó los nervios. El vehículo casi derrapaba en la curva cerrada. 

—Iori… me harás perder.

El pelirrojo tomó la ropa interior y descubrió los glúteos como respuesta. La prenda resbaló por si sola hasta el pliegue de las rodillas.

Kyo inhaló hondo e hizo el vivo esfuerzo por controlar el auto. Había decidido ignorar a su contrario. Dejó de arrojarle comentarios para ahuyentarlo. Era inútil, y sabía que si le insistía, menos se apartaría.

Iori masajeó de nuevo las ya desnudas nalgas: apretándolas, estrechándolas y separándolas. Deslizó el índice por la división y lo regresó por el mismo trayecto. Apenas y rozaba el esfínter, pero tanteaba sus ligeras contracciones.

Mordió el glúteo izquierdo, mientras su mano hurgaba por la longitud del miembro. Se percató del silencio de Kyo. Lo observó adherido a la pantalla, con las luces chillantes coloreándole el rostro serio; parecía no distraerse. No obstante, la virilidad cada vez más rígida y sus suaves temblores, le confirmaban que no estaba tan concentrado en el juego como aparentaba.

Se mantuvo sobando la entrada sin llegar a penetrarla. Besó la pierna y ascendió de la misma forma. Lamió los testículos, rozando la piel sensible del perineo con la punta de su nariz. Escuchó un abrupto en la respiración de Kyo, y se burló. Trazó la división de los testículos con la lengua, mientras su mano se deslizaba en medio de los muslos para alcanzar la erección.

El Kusanagi sintió un oleaje caliente.

—Déjame en paz.

Iori se incorporó y se inclinó por encima de la espalda, con sus labios justo al oído. No dejó de frotar la erección.

—Uhm… ¿Realmente eso quieres, Kyo? —susurró con voz ronca—. Porque estás muy duro. 

La vibración le cosquilleó el tímpano a Kyo, quien no hizo otra cosa más que tragar saliva.

Las manos de Iori se pasearon por los abdominales y el pecho, una de ellas regresó por el mismo camino y volvió a frotar la excitación: tentando el glande empapado por el pre-seminal. Su aliento aún le golpeaba el oído a Kyo; y sus irises, burlescos y rojos, no se apartaron del _gameplay_ : el automóvil arrasó con señalamientos y postes de luz. Se desplazaba en un peligroso zigzag que se alejaba cada vez del primer puesto.

—Qué bien juegas, Kyo —ironizó y sus dientes atraparon el pabellón de la oreja, provocando que el otro se estremeciera.

Kyo chasqueó la lengua e intentó remover su espalda. —¡Suéltame, idiota!

Iori rio con burla. Regresó a donde estaba y metió los dedos a su propia boca para impregnarlos de saliva.

—¿En serio quieres que te suelte? —cuestionó rozando el comienzo de la cavidad: palpándolo con sutileza.

—Mgn —apretó los dientes, por poco y el auto caía por el acantilado.

—¿Eso es un «No»?

Kyo aprisionó el labio inferior entre los dientes para acallar un quejido. La mente le jugaba sucio. Los botones del _joypad_ se volvieron duros de presionar, y era imposible que la sangre no se le agolpara al final del vientre.

—Bien, entonces voy a proseguir —se contestó al no obtener respuesta y dibujó el perímetro del ano que se constreñía ante su tacto.

Metió la punta del dedo medio, escuchó un pequeño gemido, y lo hundió completo; luego lo meneó despacio, como si trazara círculos. Se abrió entre el interior caliente y húmedo que le ceñía el dedo. Encontró el punto predilecto y lo frotó con suave toque.

Una descarga estremeció a Kyo, cuando su zona erógena se vio ultrajada.

Iori perfilaba el contorno y el centro de la fuente de placer. Tras notar que la cavidad estaba más dilatada y hambrienta, aumentó el índice. Y prosiguió con el contoneo en círculos, atormentando la próstata.

—No. Deja de hacer… —jadeó—, eso.

—Como digas.

Iori extrajo sus falanges del interior. Tomó los glúteos y los separó, escupió contra la división para lubricarla, y hundió dos dedos de nueva cuenta. Uno de ellos era el mismo dedo medio, pero esta vez lo acompañó el anular.

Kyo no podía quejarse, Iori le había obedecido, ¿cierto? Dejó de menear los dedos a cambio de sacarlos y meterlos; simulando penetraciones.

«Imbécil».

El Kusanagi sacudió —por enésima ocasión— su cuerpo, con intención de apartar al otro; pero el mismo zarandeo intensificó las acometidas.

Iori impidió el brusco movimiento: entremetió su muslo en las piernas de Kyo, y con la mano libre lo sostuvo de la cadera para que no descendiera.

El _fingering_ comenzó ligero. Los dedos iban y venían despacio, y se adentraban hasta el fondo en cada estocada. Dejó de sostener la cadera para enfocarse en la hombría necesitada. Intercaló ritmos: penetración lenta con masturbación rápida y penetración rápida con masturbación lenta. Kyo no sabía por cuál decantarse. Ambas lo exaltaban.

En momentos, Yagami cambiaba su táctica y retorcía el medio y el anular tan obscenamente placentero que arrancaban uno que otro jadeo.

Los dedos finos y largos entraban y salían apresurados. Al mismo tiempo que la erección se restregaba contra la otra mano. Parecía llevar el ritmo del _soundtrack_ , con el lábil chapoteo a dupla.

Kyo apretó los ojos y después los entreabrió, de sus labios huyeron suaves gemidos que fueron alterándose por la intensidad del Yagami. No distinguía los obstáculos de la autopista, el carro de pixeles parecía difuso y lejano. Si la escena del videojuego existiera en la vida real, de seguro juzgarían de ebrio al conductor.

Iori sonrió con malicia, y potenció la masturbación.

Kyo no lo resistió. Era imposible; el calor se le discurrió por todo el cuerpo. El vientre se le contraía, cada vez más burdo, hasta que un temblor lo sacudió. El control del videojuego resbaló de sus manos y crujió al estamparse contra el suelo. Su espalda se arqueó bruscamente y soltó un seco jadeo. Expulsó el fluido blancuzco sobre el asiento y parte de la mano de Iori.

Este último observó la pantalla y después regresó la atención al Kusanagi, con una sonrisa entre cínica y triunfal.

— _Good game_ , Kyo.

El Kusanagi juntó las piernas y se sentó en sus pantorrillas. Pegó la frente contra el brazo del sofá. Su garganta estaba reseca. Luego tomó asiento de la manera usual y dejó que sus calzoncillos resbalaran hasta el piso. Se percató de la ausencia del Yagami y se asomó desde su lugar. ¿A dónde había ido? Le restó importancia. Su organismo todavía no desechaba los retazos de placer, pero poco a poco se normalizaba. Se recargó en el respaldo, esperaría la «segunda ronda», en donde Iori lo terminaría poseyendo y no solo con sus dedos, y Kyo mismo lo complacería como respuesta. Quería que disfrutara con las caricias que tenía para él.

Al cabo de unos segundos, su novio apareció con una pila de cajas en mano.

Iori lo había llevado al éxtasis. Y también lo traería de vuelta.

Literalmente.

—Quiero la sala en media hora —ordenó, mientras dejaba caer las cajas ante los ojos de Kyo—. Y también limpia lo que ensuciaste —refiriéndose al sofá.

El Kusanagi observó cómo las cajas se apilaron frente a él, y con cejas fruncidas y respiración todavía pesada, alzó la vista al pelirrojo.

El Yagami señaló la pantalla.

_«Game over»._

Y se fue tranquilamente a su habitación.

❝ _Good game_ ❞ ▌𝗕𝗨𝗥𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗗𝗘𝗩𝗢𝗧𝗜𝗢𝗡


End file.
